


This Is Our Love

by misguided_joy



Series: We Belong Together! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguided_joy/pseuds/misguided_joy
Summary: Now that Pidge has been taken by Galra, Keith is worried more than ever about his soulmate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **YOU MUST READ MY OTHER STORY ''We Belong Together!'' TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY**

* * *

The paladins woke up an hour later one by one. Keith was the last to wake up.

 

"He is not gonna like this..." Hunk sighed.

 

"Well no duh! His soulmate was just captured by the fucking Galra!" Lance replied.

 

"Mm..." Keith started to stir awake.

 

"Keith?" Shiro nudged the red paladin.

 

"W-what happened?" Keith sat up and rubbed his head.

 

"Keith... The Galra got onto the ship somehow..." Shiro bit his lip.

 

"Wait... What?!" Keith jumped up from his seated position.

 

"They took Pidge and they have her brother and father..." Lance chimed in.

 

"They... THEY FUCKING TOOK PIDGE?!" Keith's face went from confused to enraged within seconds.

 

"Well hello, Voltron..." Zarkon's voice rang out.

 

"Zarkon!" Allura's voice was full of venom.

 

"I see you have all finally awoken. I think it's time we get straight to the point." 

 

The team all sighed but listened to his words.

 

"If you don't give me the lions within the next 48 hours... Pidge, Matt, and their father won't make it."

 

"Don't you lay a  **finger** on Pidge or her family you asshole!" Keith snapped.

 

"Tsk tsk! Think about it paladins. Time is short for your friends." Zarkon's voiced echoed out and a different voice could be heard.

 

"Let me go you creeps! Fuck you!" Pidge's voice came into the clearing.

 

"Pidge.." Keith breathed.

 

"Shut it, paladin!" A Galra soldier kicked Pidge to the ground.

 

"Don't you come near me! Or my family!" Pidge spat.

 

"Have some manners." The soldier took Pidge by the throat and chained her to the wall.

 

"48 hours or she's dead." Zarkons voice could be heard from the background. His voice echoed out again and another voice came in.

 

"Fuck you all!" Matt's voice could be heard now.

 

"Matt.." Shiro huffed.

 

"Where's my sister and my father?! You assholes! Agh!" Matt's voice couldn't be heard anymore.

 

"48 hours or he'll surely be dead." Zarkon's voice rang out again but then another voice came into the clearing.

 

"Let my kids go you bastards!" Commander Holt's voice was weak but determined.

 

"I think you know how long. Time is wasting out paladins." Silence...

* * *

"Shiro! What do we do?!" Keith's voice was full of worry.

 

"We cannot give them our lions... And I have a feeling this is a trap..." Shiro was lost in thought.

 

"I think I have an idea!" Allura bit her lip.

 

"What is it?" Lance questioned.

 

"It's risky but it may work..." The team gathered around Allura to hear her words.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

"Allura that plan just might work." Shiro said once Allura finished telling the team her plan to get the Holt family back.

 

"So we start tonight?" Lance questioned.

 

"Yes." Keith stated blandly.

 

"Let's get prepared team!" Shiro explained. 

* * *

After hours of preparation, the team was finally ready to get the plan in motion. It was now midnight and the paladins along with Allura and Coran were gathered in the lounge.

 

"So let's go over the plan once more." Allura said sighing.

 

"Good idea Princess." Coran stood by Allura's side.

 

"Keith, Hunk, Shiro, and Lance will get into their lions and travel to Zarkon's ship. You will give yourselves up but we know they will just capture you as well, which is why Coran and I will be one short wormhole jump away. When we begin the battle you four need to connect with your lions from where they are being held in the ship! They will do the rest from there. Once you're out, find your armor and weapons then find the Holts! But the only way this will work is if you have a strong enough bond with your lions! This is why we spent the day preparing." Allura explained.

 

"You got it, Princess!" The team said together.

 

"Get to your lions, paladins!" Shiro called out. 

* * *

The four paladins were now flying through space to Zarkon's ship.

 

"I really hope we can get Pidge and her family..." Keith sighed.

 

"We can do this, Keith. Just stick to the plan. It's risky but it seems to be our only fair option..." Shiro's voice rang out.

 

"Look!" Hunk called out.

 

"It's Zarkon's ship... Get ready paladin's!" 

 

"Attention Galra ship! We are giving up our lions in exchange for the Holts!" Shiro called to Zarkon's ship.

 

"Perfect..." Zarkon's voice came to clear. 

 

The team soon felt something pulling them into the ship. Once the four of them were aboard and out of their lions they got surrounded by soldiers.

 

"Stupid Paladin's! You'd do anything to protect those you care about." Zarkon laughed.

 

"Fuck you..." Keith spat.

 

"Watch your mouth red paladin. Lock them up with their fellow friend." Zarkon faked a yawn.

 

The team was led down many halls until they finally came across one certain cell. They were pushed inside and locked in. The team stood up to see Pidge chained to the cold metal wall. She was full of bruises and marks. Her clothing was ripped and she was too weak to even talk.

 

"Pidge..." Keith breathed.

 

The red paladin rushed to his soulmate and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

 

"What did they do to you..." Keith felt tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Want they key?" A soldier smirked from the other side of the cell bars.

 

"You fucking! Give me the key to unchain her!" Keith growled.

 

The soldier laughed and tossed the key into the cell.

 

"She's so weak so there is no point anyway."

 

Keith didn't say anything and just snatched up the key and quickly unlocked the chains around Pidge's wrists and ankles. The green paladin fell to the floor. The other's ran to check on their friend. Her eyes started to flicker open.

 

"K-Keith?" Pidge coughed.

 

"Shh... I'm here... We all are." Keith bit his lip.

 

Pidge coughed up blood. "You shouldn't be here..."

 

"I don't care... I can't just leave you to get tortured." Keith felt tears forming in his eyes once more.

 

"But now you all are captured as well..."

 

"We have a plan... Now rest." Shiro sighed.

 

Pidge shivered in the cold. Keith wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her left wrist where her mark was.

 

"Let's give them some space you guys..." Lance said.

 

"Yeah.." Hunk nodded as the three of them went and sat across the room. 

* * *

 

It's been about an hour since the rest of Voltron was captured by the Galra. It was then that they heard the alarms on the ship go off.

 

"Allura and Coran have started the attack... You know what to do team!" Shiro instructed.

 

The group nodded all except for Pidge who didn't understand.

 

"Concentrate... Think of your lion breaking us out..." Shiro whispered.

 

The four of them closed their eyes and cleared their minds. They pictured the lions breaking them out of the cell. The team heard four loud roars come from below them...

 

"It's working... Keep your focus though." Shiro sighed with relief.

 

Within a second the four captured lions were breaking through walls and floors to free their paladin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any spelling/grammar errors ;3


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!!!

* * *

 

Hey guys, so I'm super sorry for not posting for a week! I was hours away from home on vacation. I didn't have wifi and my data was running out so I only used it when it was needed... I will begin writing the third chapter tomorrow morning once I wake up. Thanks for sticking with me! Now if you don't mind... I think I am going to go to sleep now! It's a few minutes past midnight as I am posting this and I am hella tired from the 5-hour car ride xD See Y'all in chapter 3 I hope!!!! ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning in this chapter!!!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! I wanted to get this posted since I've been gone for so long ;3

* * *

 

"Good girl..." Keith whispered as he stepped inside Red with Pidge. 

 

"Sit down Pidge. Let's go find your brother and father." Keith kissed her head before getting sitting down to pilot the lion.

 

"The lions have escaped! They broke the paladins free!" A voice rang out over the speakers.

 

"Matt and my dad are being held in the same cell..." Pidge coughed.

 

"Got it..." Shiro's voice rang out.

 

"I'll find Matt and Sam. You three help Allura and Coran!" Shiro explained.

 

"Yes Sir!' Hunk, Keith, and Lance said together.

 

The red, blue, and yellow lions flew out of the ship and to the Castle of Lions. 

* * *

 

Shiro and the black lion flew down up and down halls trying to find the cell his soulmate and Commander Holt were being kept in. It took him what seemed like forever but he was able to locate the two. 

 

"Matt?! Sam?!" Shiro breathed heavily with worry.

 

"Shiro! We are over here!" Matt cried out.

 

The black paladin guided his lion to the shouts and was able to his the face of his beautiful boyfriend. He had Black cut the metal bars and open her jaw to let Shiro out.

 

"Matt! Sam! Oh, you are safe..." Shiro's eyes started to fill with tears of relief.

 

Shiro helped Matt up and Matt helped up his father.

 

"Hurry and take a seat in Black... We have to hurry out of her to help Allura and the others." Shiro ordered the two.

 

"Wait! What about Pidge?!" Commander Holt's eyes were filled with worry.

 

"Keith has her in the red lion, Commander. Don't worry." 

 

Sam nodded and took a seat as Shiro flew Black in and around hallways to get outside the ship. 

* * *

 

Once Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were outside of Zarkon's ship, they prepared for a fight.

 

"Just hang tight Pidge..." Keith sighed looking behind him.

 

"I need Green... I need to join in this battle as well!" Pidge coughed up blood.

 

"Not happening! You are too weak to fight! I will not have you risking your life anymore..." Keith barked a little rougher than he wanted.

 

"Sor-" Pidge coughed up more blood.

 

"Fuck..." Keith huffed.

 

"Allura! Pidge is not doing well... There's got to be a way to get her onto our ship!" Keith bit his lip.

 

"We will clear you a path, Keith." Hunk called out.

 

Lance and Hunk cleared the way for Keith and Pidge, just enough so Coran could get Pidge inside.

 

"Get her to a healing pod..." Keith told Coran before rushing back into the heat of the fight.

 

"Alright, Paladins! Let's get going here! We gotta fight them off just enough for Allura to wormhole." Shiro instructed.

 

"Got it." The team said in response. 

* * *

 

The paladins were able to kill off enough of the fighters to get back to their ship and jump away. 

* * *

 

Shiro picked up Matt and carried him out of the black lion. Hunk helped Sam. Shiro placed his soulmate on the couch in the lounge.

 

"I think you need a healing pod, Matt." Shiro's eyes were filling with tears.

 

"No... I'm fine as is my dad. Pidge got the worst of it." Matt bit his lip.

 

Just then Keith walked in from checking up on Pidge.

 

"How is she?" Lance questioned.

 

"Sh-she might not make it..." Keith held back his tears.

 

Keith took a breath then turned to Matt and Sam.

 

"Do you know what they did to her?" He took a seat on the floor instead of the couch.

 

"How could I forget?" Commander Holt started crying.

 

"Dad..." Matt rubbed his father's back.

 

"As her soulmate... And as her friends... I will tell you but-" Sam sighed.

 

"Please, sir..." Hunk stepped in.

 

"I remember being able to hear Pidge's screams... Even from so far away-" Sam began.

 

_***TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE!*** _

 

_**"Get your filthy hands off of me!"** _

 

_**"Why should I? You are worthless and just a piece of trash! Look at you! All chained up and weak." An older woman's voice rang out.** _

 

_**"I think I will allow this fellow here do as he pleases."** _

 

_**Pidge screamed as the man in black clothing started to touch her in places she didn't want to be touched.** _

 

_**"Please... STOP!" She cried. Her voice was weak.** _

 

_**"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! Please..!" Her voice cracked.** _

 

_**"KEITH! DAD! MATT!" Pidge screamed louder.** _

 

_**One last cry rang out before there was silence.** _

 

Sam and Matt were both crying after having to re-tell the horrible story.

 

"They... Raped Pidge..." Allura gasped.

 

"They cut her and worse..." Matt cried as Shiro hugged him close.

 

"I'm going to my room." Keith stomped away.

 

The team looked at each other and sighed.

 

"They hurt my daughter in ways I never thought people would... But then again-" Sam shut his eyes in pain for his little girl.

 

"They are  **not** people, sir. They are monsters who do not care about others..." Allura made her hands into fists and walked out of the lounge with Lance not far behind.

 

Hunk took a deep breath. "I should go make food... I bet you guys haven't eaten." With that Hunk walked away leaving Matt, Shiro, and Sam to their thoughts.

 

"I am so sorry." Shiro pulled Matt closer and gave Commander Holt a weak smile to which he returned.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Keith stomped out of the lounge and to his bedroom to think about everything he just heard. His soulmate... His girlfriend... The one he loved! Was raped by those monsters. Keith threw his red cropped jacket to the floor in rage and sadness.

 

"I will kill him... I refuse to let them get away with hurting you, Pidge." Keith sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed and covered his face with his hands.

 

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, Hunk ran into Keith's door with some troubling news.

 

"KEITH OPEN THE DOOR! WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" Hunk shouted from the opposite side of the door.

 

Keith opened his door and Hunk immediately grabbed his arm and yanked him outside his room.

 

"What the hell Hunk?!" Keith grumbled.

 

"It's Pidge..!" Hunk breathed.

 

"What happened?!"

 

"She's dying..."

* * *

Hunk and Keith ran into the room Pidge was being kept in and it was a sight to see.

 

Matt was crying in the corner of the room for his sister and Shiro was trying his hardest to calm him down. Commander Holt could be seen sitting near Pidge's healing pod with his face covered with his hands. Allura, Lance, and Coran were near the controls for the pod trying their hardest to see if something could be done. Hunk sighed and turned to face Keith with a face of sadness.

 

"Oh good! Keith!" Allura ran over to Keith, almost tripping over her skirt.

 

"W-what went wrong?!" Keith helped Lance keep Allura upright.

 

"Her heartbeat started to speed up to an unhealthy rate but then dropped rapidly... At this rate... She may not make it through the night." Allura's eyes started to fill with tears.

 

"Hey hey hey! Calm down Allura..." Lance tried to comfort his soulmate but it was no use. Allura was already panicking so much.

 

Keith left Lance to tend to Allura while he slowly walked over to the pod Pidge was staying in. He stepped up the small stairs and placed his left hand on the glass. Keith sighed and he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Keith..." The black haired boy turned around to meet the face of Matt.

 

"Hi, Matt." Keith nodded his head at his soulmates brother.

 

"I feel so bad... The last words I said to her were so hurtful and cruel! Then I could only sit there and hear her screaming for us as she was..." Matt chocked on a sob.

 

Keith sighed and put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

 

"I'm sure she will forgive you with time." 

 

"That's if she even makes it through this..." Matt bit his lip in worry.

 

"Pidge is strong. She  **will** make it through this, Matt!" Keith took his hand off from Matt and turned back to face Pidge.

 

The team was in such distress as time past by. Pidge's heart rate would go normally for no longer than a minute then slow back down... Until one time it finally stopped.

 

"Pidge..!" Matt breathed.

 

Keith could feel his body heat up with anger.

 

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE! I PROMISED YOU WOULD BE OK!" Keith yelled. The team left the room and let Keith have his rant. They knew better than to interrupt him right now.

 

"I SWEAR! IF YOU LEAVE ME I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU PIDGE!!!" Keith fell to the floor in sobs.

 

He clenched his fists together and punched the ground next to him. That's when he heard the pod door shift open...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry for being gone for such a long time! I last updated this on August 28th! OoF... Anyway, this will most likely be the last chapter because one I am running outta ideas and two I start school tomorrow and it's gonna be a lot of work to keep my grades up! xD

* * *

 

"I could never leave you, Keith..." Pidge stepped out of the pod and wrapped her arms around the now crying Keith.

 

"P-pidge!" Keith yelped.

 

"Hmm?" The girl kissed her soulmates cheek.

 

"Oh thank god! I thought we really lost you..." Keith turned around and was met with Pidge's beautiful eyes.

 

"Same here..." Pidge bit her lip but put up a small smile.

 

Keith wiped away his last tears and kissed Pidge's head gently. He was so happy to finally have her back in his arms.

 

"Let's go surprise the others?" Keith had a devilish grin plastered onto his face.

 

"Sounds... Perfect!" Pidge smiled.

 

The two walked out of the room and to the dining room where the others would be eating dinner. The doors swooshed open and the team looked their way. Their faces were a mix of shock and anger.

 

"PIDGE! OH MY GOD!" Matt was the first to speak and stand up.

 

"Matt?!" Pidge's eyes widened.

 

"Yeah... D-dad too."

 

"Dad?!!" Pidge locked eyes with her father and ran over to him.

 

"Oh my gosh... I thought I'd never see you!" Pidge's eyes began to water as she wrapped her arms around her dad.

 

"Oh, Katie..." Commander Holt pet the girl's hair softly.

 

"You have no idea how hard it was for me and Matt to hear you so close being hurt by those evil beings..." Commander Holt sighed.

 

"You heard?!" Pidge let go of her tight grip and a tiny blush crept across her face.

 

"Katie it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We were very scared though..."

 

"Er... It's everything to be embarrassed about!" Pidge managed a small laugh. 

 

"Pidge?" Matt bit his lip and began to slowly approach the two.

 

Pidge let go of her dad fully this time and stepped behind him.

 

"Katie?" Her father said.

 

"I don't wanna see you, Matt." Pidge sighed as she made her way around the table to Kieth.

 

Keith sighed and just hugged her not knowing what else to do.

 

"I'm sure you'll be forgiven with time, Matt." Keith gave a light chuckle.

* * *

"Pidge I don't think this is a good idea... You could still be injured from being..." Keith paused there not wanting to say the word.

 

"Keith... It's been a year since then! I want to do this with you... Please?" Pidge hummed.

 

The red paladin sighed but smiled at her.

 

"If you really want this... Then ok... But if I hurt you say something!" Keith breathed.

 

"You won't hurt me."

 

Keith and Pidge smiled at one another as they took off their clothes for a night of magic...


End file.
